Whispers in the North
by bizzleb
Summary: Seeking answers to her origins, Selema ventures north with Matt to a village of ice and snow. Key series short story.
_**Hey everybody! I bet you thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, guess what...wrongo!**_

 _ **I had this little idea in my head for some time now that I felt would be great to share, and I'm curious to see how you'll find it. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. The characters Matt and Selema belong to me.**_

A cold breeze blew through the mountainside, slowly hissing every few seconds. The sun was starting to set in the west, meaning the wind would only bite harder and harder as the night progressed. One would say they wouldn't want to be caught out in this kind of landscape once the moon would rise later on.

Amidst the wind the sound of soft crunching could be heard as two individuals walked along a softly treaded path through the padded snow. Their destination was one in which neither had ever been to, but one in particular almost felt as though she was returning from whence she came.

Her name was Selema, a young undersized adult dragoness whose pink scales shined bright with the setting sun. Her underbelly and wing membranes were colored the same shade of blue as her eyes, her tail slowly raised to keep it from sliding in the cold snow as she walked. The cold didn't bother her as much as it used to, but she still shivered slightly, her only protection a white scarf around her neck and a brown fur blanket along her back.

Alongside her was none other than a young adult human male, whose name was Matt. To Selema, Matt was everything. He'd single handedly pulled her out of a fate almost worse than death at the hands of the apes, who'd become the mortal enemy of the dragons in her world. Ever since she'd never felt closer to anyone. She turned and looked at him anxiously, noting each times he'd reach and blow hot air through his gloved hands to keep them warm. He had on a yellow stocking cap, a navy blue thermal jacket with a couple more layers underneath, as well as a pair of heavy black pants to go with his brown hiking boots, though with all the snow covering them you'd expect them to be white.

Selema knew he'd say he was fine, even as bundled up as he was from head to toe. She couldn't help but feel guilty about being the one who suggested coming this far north. Still, Matt didn't hesitate the moment she asked him to go with her to find this place. After all, she'd do the same for him no matter where he felt he needed to go as well.

It'd all started the night they'd returned to the Dragon Realms from their duties in the outer worlds. Selema had begun to have these strange dreams where she was with her mother again, but now they weren't in the damp cave she was hatched in. Instead, they were within a stone village covered in snow and ice. As a hatchling in the dreams, she'd giggle as she walked with her mother, Aurona and their fellow dragons of ice though her color was not the shade of blue as were theirs.

It was when the dreams became repetitive that Selema felt the curiosity grow inside her before it soon became a full-fledged desire. She'd never asked her mother at the time being so young as to where her origins had been before her parents had fled from the armies of the Dark Master. Now…now Selema felt obligated to learn of her heritage. Her fellow dragoness Cynder had pointed her in the direction of none other than Cyril, the aging Ice Guardian. The old ice master was more than willing to tell stories of Aurona, a dragoness he personally invited to come train at the Dragon Temple all those years ago.

' _One of the finest young wielders of ice I'd ever trained…'_ , he'd said. Selema had known her parents were powerful, but it still put a smile on her face to hear such praise from a Guardian himself. However, when she'd asked about where Aurona had come from, Cyril's tone quickly turned from pride to somberness. It turned out that the village Aurona had come from was hit hard by the war, and he hadn't heard word from them since, fearing that the worst had come to pass.

Selema then decided that night with Matt's support to go ahead and find out for herself what had happened to the village of Eyria. They couldn't take Matt's Gummi Ship due to the secrecy of keeping other worlds safe, so they both agreed to fly the three days it would take to get there using wings and flight granting Keyblades respectively. The trip became harsher through the air the farther north they traveled, so they eventually landed on the ground to walk the rest of the way.

It was now about mid to late afternoon of their third day, the directions they were given indicating they'd arrive shortly. During that time, the two were mostly silent so they could focus on conserving energy. Selema's paws by now were most certainly beginning to numb from the cold snow below her, but it wasn't to the point where she wanted to stop anytime soon. Her mind was mostly thinking about Eryia and what they'd find there.

"How you holding up?" Selema turned as Matt asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'll feel better once we get to Eryia."

"Right," Matt added. "I'm just thinking ahead a little bit."

"About what?" Selema asked.

"Oh, just what to do for tonight. I know we've already talked it over, but I just don't want us to end up freezing all night."

Selema giggled. "Well, you could always share your body heat with me again if it comes to it."

Matt blushed, remembering full well of that night they were caught in the blizzard of the distorted present. "True…but I don't think it's going to have to come to that." He smirked a little though at the thought. "There should be some form of shelter when we get there."

"There will be," Selema exclaimed. "I know Cyril said he feared the worst…but I just have this feeling that I'll find something there, you know?"

Matt nodded, wiping his numbing face. "Right."

The two continued to walk a few more minutes before they ascended a small hill. Selema then caught eye of something that made her spirits rise. A small trail of smoke was slowly rising up into the clouds. "Hey, there's a good sign!" she exclaimed cheeringly. "Maybe it's not abandoned after all!"

Matt nodded as they reached the hill's crest before they were able to gaze upon what they were sure was their destination. Eryia was what Cyril described…though it wasn't as grand as the Ice Guardian praised it once was. The village was surrounded by a small canyon that was nestled into the mountain. However, the homes made of wood and stone were clearly worn down, as some had several chunks missing from various attacks and bombardments.

"Oh…," Selema moaned softly, clearly not the cheerful place she envisioned in her dreams. She'd tried not to get her hopes up too much, but in her excitement she may have let her herself became too hopeful. "It looks so…so…"

"Uneventful," Matt chimed in, wrapping his arm around Selema's neck. "I can't imagine what must have taken place here."

"I can…," Selema said, settling into Matt's shoulder with her eyes half laden. "This place was beautiful in my dreams…a near perfect home for ice dragons…for my mother."

Matt looked down. "Are you sure you want to go inside?" He'd asked her before they'd left Warfang, but deep down Selema could tell he himself was unsure.

Selema took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go." The two unhooked before descending down the hill and towards the main entrance to Eryia. The stone archway had several long icicles that lowered themselves from the roof, where even a fully grown dragon would have to bend slightly to avoid them. Luckily, both Matt and Selema didn't have this problem.

Selema's eyes trailed all over the scene as they entered a circular area in the middle of the village, probably a local square. This was where her mother had grown up…this was where she learned her skills and trained to eventually become the lead village head. Several questions flooded the young dragoness's mind about what Aurona must have lived through during her childhood here, both the good and the bad.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as Matt suddenly stepped in front of her, his right arm shielding her as a bigger dragon had raced up to them.

"Hey! Stop right there! Don't you move!" The large male dragon roared as they neared the middle of the square.

Selema gasped and shrank back a little defensively. She was happy to see another dragon here, but she hadn't expected such hostility.

"Hey, take it easy pal!" Matt replied, left hand held up defensively.

"I think not!" The ice dragon replied, towering over the two visitors. He was a well built male that you could've mistaken for Cyril if he wasn't so young. Long ice chunks were splayed all over the dragon's body, his tail ending in an icy blade. Selema shivered as the frost blew from his nostrils. "You are trespassing in my village! For all I know, you could be thieves!"

"What?" Matt asked, face scrunched up in disbelief. "You can't be serious?!"

"Quiet, you…whatever you are!" The dragon roared, his voice a clear and deep one. Clearly word had not reach this dragon's frills about what humans were. "Now, if you know what's good for you, turn around and leave this place now!"

"We're not here to hurt anyone!" Matt replied, he and Selema both taking a step back cautiously. "We're just passing through, that's all."

"A fine excuse…," the dragon bellowed drawing more and more closer with fangs bared. "You two are strangers to this place…you are not welcome here."

Selema stepped forward, knowing she had to stand her ground. She hadn't come this far only to be asked to leave. "Please, sir. We've come a long way to see this place. My mother…she…she grew up here."

"And who just might that be?" The dragon exclaimed back, voice filled with skepticism. "I'd know if any of the females here bore a daughter your age…or your color."

Selema grimaced, but stood strong. "It's because she didn't have my egg here…her name was…"

Another voice then chimed in from the distance to everyone's surprise. "….Aurona." Selema and Matt gasped as another dragoness, a much older female, came from the middle of the village. "She was your mother, wasn't she?"

"Th-that's right," Selema exclaimed, the shock evident in her voice. "H-how did you know that?"

"A-aurona?" The large male interrupted. "That's…that's not possible. She…she disappeared after she left for the Dragon Temple. How could she have a...?"

"Mind your tongue, Kalen!" the old female bellowed, a stern look on her face that made him shudder along with Matt and Selema. "Isn't it obvious? This dragoness…she is the splitting image of Aurona were it not for her color." The female, whose bright blue scales were well worn from age and battle, strode towards the pair slowly. "And this color…along with her bloodline…oh I never thought I would see the day when a dragoness of Time would be born."

"Time?!" Kalen bellowed again, face twisted in doubt. "That power is a myth! She can't possibly…"

"Selema can use Dragon Time!" Matt spoke up, pride in his voice. "And she's saved my life more times than I can count because of it!" He turned to her, giving her a small wink, which made her grin back softly.

The male ice dragon growled. "No one asked you…hairless ape!"

The older dragoness turned and growled louder back. "ENOUGH, KALEN!" Selema and Matt both trembled from the tone, noting not to upset this particular female. "You should be ashamed of yourself! These two young ones have done nothing to cause you harm, yet you not only deny them a chance to explain themselves but insult them at the same time!"

Kalen looked to the two grudgingly, growling to himself before bowing his head. "Forgive me, Lady Ophelia…I just have to be cautious when outsiders visit."

"Cautiousness does not mean we show disgracefulness," Ophelia jided before turning to Matt and Selema again, her face turning much more soft and graceful. "I hope you can forgive Kalen, it's just been sometime since we had visitors."

"It's fine, really," Selema replied, trying to return the politeness as best she could.

"We probably shouldn't have come in unannounced as we did too," Matt added.

"No need to apologize, young ones. Now, come with me if you will. The sun is starting to set and it will be below freezing out here soon. Come this way." Ophelia turned, giving instruction to Kalen to gather dinner for the evening for the two travelers as an apology. Matt and Selema then went with Ophelia through the northern part of the village, their destination the main temple where they'd originally spotted the smoke from before. As they walked, Matt and Selema noticed a few heads (all ice dragons as well) pop out of the more restored homes throughout that part of the village, no doubt noticing the two very strange visitors following her.

"Forgive the rest of our occupants," Ophelia continued. "They also are not used to outsiders being amongst us. I am Lady Ophelia, Elder of the village of Eryia. May I ask your names?"

"My name is Selema," the pink dragoness replied as respectfully as she could. "And this is Matt, my closest friend." Matt bowed his head in respect at Selema's gesture. "We appreciate you being so welcome."

"The pleasure is all mine, Selema. Believe me when I say learning of your existence has been quite the nice surprise. I didn't know Aurona had any offspring until now, but once I saw you I knew you were hers."

Selema's eyes gleamed again at her mother's name. "You…knew my mother that well?"

The ice dragoness smiled widely. "In the eyes of this village, you could say she was our pride and joy. There were very few who didn't enjoy having known her." By then, they'd arrived at the village temple, which towered over the rest of the stone structures through Eryia. "Please, go ahead and rest now inside one of our temple rooms. It seems we'll have much to discuss once our bellies have been filled for the evening." Ophelia led them inside through a tall wooden doorway.

Selema looked on in awe as the interior was decked in royal blue drapes with white trimming, several statues of what they assumed were past Elders lining the hallways.

Ophelia's face kept it's grin at Selema's reaction. She then led them to one of the spare rooms down the hallway, containing most of the basic furniture. "Here you are, Selema. Go ahead and take the time to rest. I'll take Matt to the room across the hall if you need him."

Selema was about to object, but Matt spoke up first. "No problem, maam. Thank you." He nodded towards Selema, knowing they usually shared a room. Selema sighed and nodded, thanking the Elder as well before they left. She slowly treaded over before laying down on the cushions provided. All the excitement the last few minutes had made her forget just how much the cold journey had taken it's toll on her. She sighed and curled up, wishing Matt was there next to her to help her warm up but knowing it was probably for the best to wait. For now, she'd take the time and take up the offer to rest…

* * *

It was several hours later that Matt and Selema were sitting next to a fine roaring blaze. Ophelia had made good on her promise of giving them a fine meal, even one where Matt could ingest most of the cooked game he'd been presented. Selema had smiled at him throughout the meal, knowing he was used to other kinds of food but wasn't putting it off for her sake.

Matt and Selema explained how they'd first met, when Matt had rescued Selema from imprisonment of a band of apes. The two ice dragons were fascinated to say the least to hear of Matt's wielding of the Keyblade and how he eventually would help train Selema to defend herself as well. Being friends of the legendary heroes and having to explain what they were like was also a subject that the Eryia natives had their interest peaked.

It was during this time that Kalen had properly and sincerely apologized to Matt and Selema, who accepted it fully. Kalen had been one of the few adult males left in Eryia who had fought in the war against the Dark Master, and it had taken a toll on him both physically and mentally, especially when it came to trusting strangers. Ophelia had not forgotten to mention how good of a job that Kalen and the other adults had done in trying to rebuild Eryia to it's former glory.

"I suppose it would help if we did venture to find aid from our old allies," Ophelia exclaimed.

"Wouldn't Master Cyril in Warfang help?" Selema asked. "When I asked him about this place, he seemed to really like it."

Ophelia giggled softly. "Oh, yes. Master Cyril always was such a wonderful guest. Still, I'm sure rebuilding the Dragon City and keeping other territories in check keeps him and the other Guardians quite busy."

"Well, I'm sure if we talked to Spyro and the Guardians," Matt exclaimed. "They'd be happy to help out. Really."

"Oh, you are too kind, young Matt," Ophelia replied. "We would appreciate the gesture, but you shouldn't have to worry about the burdens of a village in the North based on what I've heard."

Matt smiled. "Well, I know that this place is important to Selema and all of you." He turned to her. "It'd be the least we could do."

Selema smiled back at him before turning to the older ice dragoness. "Yeah, I think my mother would've wanted us at least to try too."

Kalen raised a brow. "Forgive me for intruding, but Lady Ophelia and I are just curious to know more about what happened to Aurona."

Selema closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather herself. "I'm sure you probably have known…but my mother passed away some time ago."

Ophelia sighed deeply. "May I say that I am truly sorry to hear that, young dragoness."

"Thank you. She and my father Aragon had fled from the war in order to try and protect me from the apes. We were able to keep in hiding for some time…but…but…"

Matt leaned over, noting the shaking in her voice and placed a hand on her shoulder. Selema then slowly told the tale of her parents' fates, including how Aurona had managed to sacrifice herself in order to keep her hidden from the apes if only for a while longer. All the while, their hosts were both silent as they learned the truth about an ice dragoness whose fate had remained a secret for years.

Ophelia sighed deeply once Selema had finished. "A mother dying for her child…a powerful act of love indeed. And to be robbed of your parents at such a young age…you have been through more than you should ever have to endure, young dragoness."

Selema sniffed hard. "If Matt…hadn't found me…I'm pretty sure that I would be dead too."

"And thank the Ancestors he did." It was silent for several moments before Ophelia and Kalen turned to each other.

"If only we'd learned Aurona's true fate sooner," Kalen exclaimed. "Then…well…" He and Ophelia were debating silently over something that clearly had them both stumbling for words.

Selema's eyes trailed between the two larger ice dragons. "Then what?"

Ophelia turned back to the younger duo. "Then our Village Head would've been able to know what had happened to his daughter."

Selema's heart skipped a beat. "His daughter...? My…grandfather?"

Ophelia nodded. "Yes. His name was Gileao. He was certainly a good friend and he did a wonderful job ever since he was appointed our Village Head."

"Can I ask…what he was like?" The young pink dragoness asked, eyes trained on her elder. To her right, Matt's eyes were in the same position as well.

"Of course, my dear." The older dragoness cleared her throat. "Oh, Gileao had come from a family of ice dragons whose roots had run in this village for centuries. I remember he was already a strong dragon even as he grew from a hatchling. No one was surprised when he came of age and became our leader not long afterwards due to the respect he earned through his actions and character. Though I must say being the leader at such a young age proved quite stressful for Gileao, especially as tensions in the south with the apes slowly began to affect our relations with them. Slowly, he began to grow stricter and stricter to try and keep our borders strong in case of attack."

"Gileao did become much less strict when he became mated to your grandmother though, Selema. It was his childhood sweetheart, Helena, perhaps the only dragoness who could ever get him to settle down. It was a happy, wonderful time when Helena brought their firstborn into the world, which they named Aurona." Selema's eyes gleamed when her mother's name was mentioned again. "However, I'm afraid that Helena's health had slowly begun to take a turn for the worst. Gileao was certain that it was nothing she couldn't overcome, but it wasn't until after Aurona's fifth hatchday that Helena finally succumbed to her illness. Gileao was devastated by the loss of his mate, having sworn to others he would never take another dragoness to be his."

"This lead to a problem though being that Aurona was his first and only born child. It was no secret that even before she was born that Gileao desired a son that he could eventually raise to take his place at the Head of Eryia. However, that dream was lost to him at Helena's passing. Gileao certainly loved Aurona with all his heart, but he also feared over the future of Eryia at the time when war seemed imminent." Ophelia turned to the fire, a frown upon her face. "I could tell Aurona was reluctant to accept the responsibility that her father was placing upon her, but ancestors forbidding she dedicated herself to becoming a dragoness that her father was proud of. Aurona always was a natural at using the power of ice like her parents before her, but even I could tell that she had potential to be even greater than that if she chose to pursue that path. Gileao even requested that Master Cyril watch her, and it was a glorious day when she was chosen to receive further training at the Dragon Temple itself."

Selema nodded, swelling up with a little more pride at Ophelia's words about her mother. She and Matt exchanged glances, and she could tell that even he too felt something of a bit of pride towards the mother of his pink dragoness companion.

"It was at the temple where I assume she met this Aragon you spoke of before?" Ophelia asked.

Selema nodded. "That would be correct. He was a fire dragon training under Master Ignitus at the time."

Kalen snorted under his breath. "A fire dragon, eh? I wouldn't have wanted to see Master Galieo's face if he'd seen or heard that."

Selema's and Matt's faces scrunched a little bit, but they kept their tongues. "I'm guessing fire dragons aren't very popular around here?" Matt asked.

Kalen shook his large head. "It's not that we hate fire dragons here. I'm just saying that ice dragons usually prefer to stay within their own element."

Ophelia cleared her throat again. "That may be, but what I've gathered this Aragon seemed worthy enough if Aurona chose to become his mate. I suppose that's one of the biggest reasons she never returned either." It became silent for several moments.

"I…I suppose it was," Selema exclaimed. "I've never really thought about it until now. If my mother loved this place so much…why would she not come back?"

"Well…it's like I mentioned before young dragoness. Aurona trained to become the next Village Head, but I have a feeling that being away from our home for so long allowed her to make her own choice for how she wanted to live her life."

"I guess…my grandfather didn't take it well…did he?"

Ophelia sighed. "By the time Galieo heard of Aurona's completion of her training at the Temple, he fully expected that she would return. When she never did, he demanded that Master Cyril tell him where she'd gone, but by then I believe she and her mate had decided to go into hiding based on what you've told us. When the messenger had reported her missing, Galieo was devasted and he became even more cold and strict, even to his closest friends."

"Oh…I see," Selema replied, her eyes trailing to the floor along with her heart in her chest.

"Galieo's grief was put aside however, when the armies of the Dark Master soon found their way to our doorstep. His every waking moment was spent devising ways to protect his home. It took it's toll on him over the years, even after your friends ended the war against Malefor and his followers. Eryia never truly fell during the war due to our location, but to this day it's never been the same."

"I wish…I wish I could've met him," Selema exclaimed. "I don't know if I could've helped or not…but maybe I could…"

Ophelia leaned in close. "Please, my dear. Do not fret over actions and for the people you had no control over. Believe me when I say that seeing you for the first time today has brightened our spirits in these postwar times. If Galieo were here, I have no doubt it would make him smile to see you."

"Thank you…" Selema replied softly, eyes tearing up but releasing them. "And also thank you for sharing all of this me as well."

"Of course, dear. And I also speak for us all when I say you and young Matt and stay here and rest as long as you wish before you leave."

"That'd be great," Matt exclaimed with a bow before exchanging glances with Selema again, seeing much closure in within her blue eyes...

* * *

Later that evening, Matt and Selema had both gathered within her room, the latter's head resting underneath the former's and wings draped over his body. Both had their eyes closed and were breathing deeply while enjoying the calmness of the situation.

"Did you find it…what you were looking for?" Matt asked while softly stroking her cheek.

Selema opened her eyes halfway and sighed softly. "I guess…a part of me was hoping that I still had some family left here. But…we were too late getting here." She paused. "Matt...thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome, Selema," he whispered back. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"It's ok. It's like Lady Ophelia said…at least we came. Now…now I know more about my grandparents…and my mother too."

"Still…you seem bothered a little bit…"

"It's just…Mom could've come back here and had the life that her father wanted for her, but she chose to stay with my Dad instead. If she had come back here…maybe she'd still be…"

Matt pulled her closer. "You don't know that. Your mom and dad did what they thought was best for them…and for you. And though things didn't work out how they planned it…in the end it worked out. In the end…it brought us together."

"Yeah." She paused. "Matt…I really wish I could've met your Mom and Dad."

Matt curled his lips in, nodding slightly. "Yeah…I wish you could've too."

The two were silent again after that, content with keeping each other close until they both fell into the grip of slumber. As they both drifted together, there was bit of snow beginning to fall in big flakes outside their window. The wind softly blew in a small whisper, one which could be thought like a mother assuring their child in the night...

 _ **Well, there you have it! All that for a bit of backstory...**_

 _ **Really, though. I felt this was a bit of Selema's background that wasn't addressed enough in the Key series, including the prologue story. Still, this was a fun idea to get out to share, even if it wasn't really action packed...**_

 _ **Now please don't get too excited after reading into this thinking there will be more with these two. I have nothing else planned at this moment going forward, so I please ask you respect my wishes and not demand sequels or any more content. Also, I will again apologize as I do not plan to finish KH: Setting Sun.**_

 _ **Still, this was also a bit of a S/O to all the fellow writers and fans who inspired me. Your reviews were appreciated and then some.**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 _ **Biz**_


End file.
